Integracje
by CocoSlash
Summary: Dudley jest świadkiem pewnego zdarzenia. Jak je wyjaśni młodemu Albusowi i... sobie?


_a/n: napisane przy okazji CW2013 na forum snarry_

* * *

**Integracje**

* * *

— O nie!

— Co jest?

— Zapomniałem Clifforda!

Dudley powstrzymał tańczące na języku przekleństwo przed wykonaniem efektywnego piruetu. Byli już z Albusem w połowie uciążliwej drogi na dworzec. W dodatku początek września 2012 roku był wyjątkowo upalny, co sprzyjało zadyszkom i mokrym plamom na plecach.

— Jestem pewien, że Harry się nim zao… — nie dokończył zdania, zatrzymany przez ostentacyjne pociągnięcie za rękę.

— Ale Cliffcio kocha ze mną podróżować i boi się zostawać sam! — zaszlochał Albus. — Przecież ty mi go kupiłeś, wujku… — użył tonu największego kalibru.

Dudley westchnął. Młodszy syn Harry'ego był najsłodszym, ale i najbardziej przebiegłym dzieckiem jakie znał. Mały kochany manipulator, dla którego zrobiłby wszystko, gdyby ten poprosił.

— No dobrze, wracajmy więc po Clifforda — skapitulował.

_Cholerny czerwony pies._

xxx

Osiedle domów jednorodzinnych na obrzeżach Grays było typowo małomiasteczkowe, w przyjaznym tego słowa znaczeniu. Harry przeprowadził się tu z synami niecałe pół roku po śmierci jego żony Ginny. Twierdził, że szukał spokojnego miejsca z ogrodem, ale Dudley miał przeczucie, że głównie chodziło mu o normalną, to znaczy, mugolską okolicę. Prawdopodobnie wybrał ją z myślą o Albusie, który był magiczny, ale nie był czarodziejem.

_Charłak_ – Dudley usłyszał kiedyś to określenie na zwariowanej ulicy Pokątnej. _Wyssał z matki ostatnie krople magii_ – ktoś inny jadowicie wyszeptał tego samego dnia. W oczach czteroletniego wtedy Albusa zagościł smutek, którego wielu ludzi nie doświadczy przez całe życie.

— Chodźmy tyłem — powiedział Albus, gdy przekroczyli furtkę rodzinnej działki. —Zostawiłem Cliffcia na krześle. Jadł z nami śniadanie na tarasie — zachichotał. — A tata pewnie nadal czyta książkę.

Podążając za chłopcem, Dudley wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, zastanawiając się, czy nie zadzwonić po taksówkę. Wewnętrzna walka z lenistwem nie została rozstrzygnięta, ponieważ Albus nagle się zatrzymał.

Jedno spojrzenie przed siebie i Dudley zrozumiał dlaczego.

_Co do…_ – było wszystkim co wyprodukował jego mózg w chwili, gdy zobaczył, jak jakiś facet(!) przypierał swoim ciałem Harry'ego do konara jabłoni. Jedynym co wystawało zza czarnych włosów agresora był nos, który w niebezpieczny sposób zbliżał się ku twarzy ofiary.

Dudley ocknął się dopiero, gdy zetknęły się ze sobą okolice intymne zajętej sobą dwójki. Czym prędzej zrobił krok do przodu i uniósł oniemiałego Albusa. Ten pisnął z zaskoczenia, ale Dudleyowi szybko udało się uciec z powrotem przed dom.

— Co ty robisz, wu-wujku! — Albus pociągnął nosem. — Mu-musimy wrócić i pomóc tatusiowi!

_Pomóc?_

— Proszę! — Albus zaczął wyrywać się z uchwytu. — J-ja myślałem, że tata i profesor się lubią, a-a nie, że profesor będzie bił tatusia!

Dudley miał ochotę pacnąć się w czoło. Przecież oczywistym było, że dzieciak nie miał pojęcia, co się wydarzyło przed jego oczami.

Zatrzymali się dwa domy dalej. Dudley postawił zasmarkanego Albusa na ziemię. Kątem oka zauważył, że jeden z sąsiadów przycinał żywopłot i przyglądał się zaistniałej sytuacji. _Świetnie._

— Albi, nie płacz, zapewniam cię, że Harry i… eee, profesor się nie bili, dobrze?

— N-nie? — wydukał z nadzieją w głosie Albus.

Kiwnięcie głową.

— To… — Chłopiec wyglądał na zagubionego. — To co robili?

Dudleyowi momentalnie zaschło w gardle. Był pewny, że brak potomstwa uchroni go przed tak żenującymi rozmowami.

— O nie, jestem winien twojemu ojcu wiele, ale na pewno nie _tę_ pogawędkę — mruknął pod nosem.

Za głośno.

Oczy najmłodszego Pottera zaszkliły się ponownie.

— Ci… — Dudley wyciągnął rękę w uspakajającym geście, ale został odtrącony.

— Proszę! Powiedz mi! Ja się boję!

_Uwierz mi, że też jestem kurewsko przerażony._

Dudley najchętniej poprosiłby Harry'ego o wymazanie pamięci. Ponoć czarodzieje praktykowali tę sztukę na mugolach-którzy-zobaczyli-zbyt-wiele. Zdecydowanie zaliczał się do tego grona.

Zdeterminowany Albus ani drgnął. _Najlepszy wujek_nie miał wyjścia, musiał coś powiedzieć.

— Harry i profesor… oni… — przełknął ślinę, szukając jakiegoś przystępnego określenia — oni się integrowali.

xxx

Minął niecały tydzień od czasu incydentu integracyjnego i Dudley miał dość, nie potrafił normalnie funkcjonować. Jak na przykład teraz, gdy piękna blondynka zabawiała się sama ze sobą, a jego przyrodzenie pozostawało obojętne. Co najwyżej pobudzony został jego żołądek, bo dałby wszystko za paczkę orzechowych chrupek.

Nie jadł ich od szesnastu miesięcy.

Dzięki temu był w stanie zobaczyć swojego członka zza fałdy tłuszczu. Musiał tylko trochę ją przestawić.

— Aaaaach! — głośny jęk zdawał się błagać o uwagę.

Dudley zlitował się i spojrzał w monitor. Normalnie zabieg, w którym wzrok aktorki porno był skierowany wprost w kamerę, działał na niego bez zarzutu.

Ale nie dziś.

Dzisiaj za to zwrócił uwagę na baner po prawej stronie witryny dla pełnoletnich – wyuzdany chłoptaś nakłaniał do wspólnej zabawy. Dudley nigdy wcześniej nie zamknął okna przeglądarki w tak ekspresowym tempie, a pamiętać trzeba, że był kiedyś nastolatkiem mieszkającym z matką, która lubiła niespodziewanie przynieść mu do pokoju przekąskę.

Ciężko oddychając, podciągnął bokserki. Podszedł do ładującego się telefonu i wybrał zakazany numer.

— Dzień dobry, chciałbym zamówić pizzę…

xxx

Żałował, że przed wizytą na Privet Drive nie poprosił matki o upieczenie czegoś prawdziwie słodkiego zamiast pseudo substytutu. To nie tak, że bezglutenowe ciastka bananowe były niesmaczne, ale nie zawierały w sobie ani grama białego cukru. Czyli czegoś, czego jego organizm się domagał. A nawet żądał.

— Wszystko w porządku, Dudziaczku?

Omal nie wypuścił ciastka z ręki. Matka nie nazwała go tak od… nie miał pojęcia kiedy ostatni raz to zrobiła.

— Tak, a co? — starał się zabrzmieć normalnie.

Petunia zacisnęła wargi, skupiając wzrok na talerzu, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się masa zdrowego wypieku.

— Nie jadłem śniadania — skłamał.

— Mogłeś powiedzieć, ugotowałabym jajka…

— Nieważne, mamo. — Machnął ręką. — Jak zebrania wspólnoty osiedla? — zapytał. Nie chciał rozmawiać o jedzeniu.

Petunia westchnęła.

— Dobrze — odpowiedziała, spoglądając na ulicę przez kuchenne okno. — W domu Prestonów urządzamy sprzedaż ciast, bo zbieramy na nowy plac zabaw. — Popiła herbatę z uśmiechem. — Cieszę się, bo aż żal patrzeć na te zniszczone huśtawki, na których tak ładnie się kiedyś bawiłeś.

_Taaa, bardzo ładnie. Zwłaszcza w polowanie na Harry'ego_, pomyślał Dudley, po czym pośpiesznie wepchnął sobie ciastko do buzi.

Gest nie umknął Petunii.

— Synku, martwię się.

— Matko boska, powiedziałem ci…

— Masz problem z pracą? — palnęła Petunia. — Może ojciec ma rację, że powinieneś szukać czegoś na normalnym etacie…

Dudley zacisnął pięści z irytacji i złości. To, że mógłby stać się kopią ojca, było jego najgorszym koszmarem. Podrapał się po głowie. Nie chciał się kłócić.

— Wszystko dobrze, mamo — wydusił z siebie, tłumiąc emocje. Niestety nie był wystarczająco przekonywujący.

— Jestem twoją matką, nie oszukasz mnie… — ogłosiła spokojnie Petunia i wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku syna.

— Doprawdy? — warknął, nim zdążył się opanować.

Petunia posmutniała i cofnęła rękę , czym uderzyła w czuły punkt Dudleya – poczucie winy.

— Zrozumiesz, jak będziesz miał własne dzieci.

Prychnięcie.

— Jesteś jeszcze stosunkowo młody, zwłaszcza w dzisiejszych czasach — stwierdziła z nadzieją w głosie Petunia. — Chyba ,że… — Zbladła.

Początkowo nie zrozumiał do czego zmierzała, ale gdy to zrobił, miał ochotę potwierdzić jej obawy tylko po to, by zobaczyć jej reakcję.

— Nie, nie jestem — powiedział jednak ostatecznie. Nie miał prawa rzucać kamieniami. Nie teraz, gdy w jego głowie panował chaos kwestionujący własne przekonania.

— Och… To dobrze. — Wyraźnie odetchnęła. — Ale wiesz? — zapytała tajemniczo, jakby właśnie plotkowała z sąsiadką. — Oni teraz mogą brać nawet ślub. — Pokręciła głową. — Nie do pomyślenia.

Dudley wziął ciastko do ręki. Z przerażeniem odkrył, iż było ostatnim.

— Co u ojca? — zmienił temat na równie drażliwy. Wiedział jednak, że to odciągnie matkę od niewłaściwych torów ich rozmowy.

Petunia uśmiechnęła się powściągliwie. Nie była pewna, czy może sobie pozwolić na coś więcej.

— Dobrze. Wraca do domu za trzy dni…

— Trzy dni? — zdziwił się Dudley. — A gdzie jest?

— W nowo otwartej fabryce w Polsce — zaczęła mu opowiadać Petunia, wyraźnie zadowolona z pytania. — Twój ojciec pojechał tam z szefem prowadzić jakieś szkolenia i spotkania integracyjne…

Dudley jęknął głośno i ponieważ nie miał już jedzenia pod ręką, mocno wbił sobie palce w uda, nie przejmując się zatroskaną miną matki.

xxx

Niektórzy mieli alkohol.

Inni mieli narkotyki.

Natomiast Dudley Dursley miał jedzenie.

Do dziś pamiętał oburzenie rodziców, gdy lekarz stwierdził, że ich syn być może zmagał się z głębszymi problemami. Przecież Dudziaczek nie miał powodów do zmartwień, przecież Dudziaczek dostawał wszystko czego chciał. Ojciec nakrzyczał wtedy na doktora, a w drodze powrotnej podjechał do KFC.

Dudley otrząsnął się i spojrzał na zegarek. Za niecałą minutę zaczynała się umówiona wizyta. Wstał z krzesła w poczekalni, uśmiechnął się do recepcjonistki i podszedł do drzwi gabinetu.

Caroline Backsley-Smith  
specjalista dietetyk

Zapukawszy, wszedł do środka.

xxx

— Ale ta pizza to chociaż na cieście orkiszowym była?

— Nie.

— Mozzarella o obniżonej zawartości tłuszczu…?

— Nie.

— Dudley… a tak pięknie nam szło!

Kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał liczbę mnogą w wypowiedzi pani dietetyk, uważał ją za obłąkaną. Teraz tylko wzruszył ramionami. Przyzwyczaił się.

Caroline zamknęła kartę pacjenta.

— Bardzo niepokoi mnie nawrót pewnych złych nawyków żywieniowych — stwierdziła szczerze. — I nawet nie waż mi się mówić, że powinnam się cieszyć, bo im dłużej będziesz otyły, tym dłużej będę na tobie zarabiała — ostrzegła pacjenta, którego po roku wizyt zaczęła uważać za przyjaciela. — Bo wiesz, ja się polecam nawet jak osiągniesz swoją wagę idealną. Dieta na wzmocnienie kości, włosów i paznokci… dobra dieta jest kluczem do wszystkiego. — Wyszczerzyła się.

Dudley nie skomentował, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Caroline podążyła za jego wzrokiem i dotarła do ślubnej fotografii powieszonej obok dyplomu uczelni wyższej.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już cztery lata — westchnęła z nostalgią i oparła się wygodniej o obrotowe krzesło. Oficjalna część wizyty się zakończyła, jednak Caroline uważała, że dla Dudleya również zwykła rozmowa była zbawienna.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie był zbyt gadatliwym typem.

— Co u twojego chrześniaka? — zapytała przebiegle. Mały Albus był wdzięcznym tematem.

Reakcja planowo nastąpiła, choć była zupełnie inna, niż się tego spodziewała.

— Mogę cię o coś zapytać? — Dudley zdecydowanie czuł się niezręcznie.

— Wiesz, że tak — odpowiedziała zachęcająco.

Dudley podrapał się po szyi.

— Myślisz, że ktoś mógłby bardzo długo skrywać swoje… — zawahał się — preferencje?

— Zdarza się… — przeciągnęła odpowiedź. Tego się _zdecydowanie_ nie spodziewała.

Dudley przewrócił oczami.

— Chodzi o mojego kuzyna — powiedział otwarcie, mając nadzieję, że inny punkt widzenia uwolni go od czarnych myśli. — Ale w sumie nie wiem… — Zaczął się wycofywać.

Caroline nie mogła mu na to pozwolić.

— Mówimy o kuzynie od małego Ala? — zapytała rzeczowo.

— Tak.

— Ale mówiłeś, że jego żona…

— Nie żyje, tak, ale… — Dudley nerwowo przełknął. Nie mógł już wytrzymać. — Ale, cholera, Caroline! Albus ma drugie imię po tym facecie! Co ja mam o tym myśleć! Co jeżeli… — zamilkł. To był najgorszy scenariusz.

_Niech to szlag!_

— Snucie takich domysłów jest nie w porządku — zauważyła trzeźwo Caroline. — Jeżeli masz jakieś wątpliwości, powinieneś porozmawiać ze swoim kuzynem. A to, że Albus ma imiona jakie ma, nic nie musi oznaczać. Na pewno nie jest ich wspólnym biologicznym dzieckiem. To raczej niemożliwe, Dudley. — Mrugnęła.

Miał taka nadzieję — wysyłanie listów sowami to jedno, rodzenie dzieci przez mężczyzn to drugie.

— Dudley, porozmawiaj z Harrym, bo widzę, że sprawa cię męczy, ale nie chcę mi się wierzyć, że nawrót pewnych… złych nawyków jest tylko tego winą. Poznałam cię na tyle, by wiedzieć, że wiele ci chodzi po głowie.

Dudley spuścił wzrok.

— Ja… tak.

Caroline ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową.

— Powinieneś wyjść do ludzi, za dużo czasu spędzasz przed komputerem. Wiem, że to twoja praca, ale praca to nie wszystko.

— Tak, mamo — przekomarzał się Dudley.

W gabinecie rozbrzmiał śmiech.

Po chwili do drzwi zapukał kolejny pacjent.

— Mówiłam poważnie — powiedziała na dowidzenia Caroline. — Wyjdź gdzieś. Wybaczę ci nawet jedno piwo, tylko żeby obyło się bez słonych przekąsek — podkreśliła. — Integracja dobrze ci zrobi, przyjacielu.

Dudley przeklął pod nosem.

xxx

Ostatecznie nie zastosował się do zaleceń Caroline, a dokładniej postąpił zupełnie odwrotnie – zamknął się w mieszkaniu na cztery spusty. Dlatego kiedy odebrał telefon od Harry'ego, pierwszym co usłyszał było:

— Dawno się nie odzywałeś, kuzynie! Żyjesz tam?

— Um, tak, sorry, byłem zajęty… — wytłumaczył się niezgrabnie. — Co u was? — Tylko obawa, że coś złego się wydarzyło, zmusiła go do naciśnięcia zielonej słuchawki.

— Wszystko dobrze.

Dudley odetchnął, a Harry kontynuował:

— James wstydzi się pisać listy z Hogwartu, bo przecież jest taki dorosły — zaśmiał się — a Albus jest u Molly…

— Aha — skomentował nerwowo Dudley. Odczuwał dziwne napięcie, tak jakby…

— Słuchaj wiem, że razem z Albusem widzieliście mnie z Severusem.

Tak jakby dokładnie właśnie to.

_Albus się wygadał?_

— Albus mi nic nie powiedział, ale sąsiad…

Sąsiad był przeklęty, ale Dudleya zaniepokoiło coś innego.

— Czytasz mi w myślach?! — pisnął.

— Co? Nie! Przez telefon się nie da!

Dudley odetchnął, jeszcze tego brakowało.

— Słuchaj — zaczął poważnie Harry — musimy porozmawiać.

_Wcale nie._

— To nie moja sprawa — powiedział defensywnie Dudley.

Harry był uparty, co nie stanowiło nowości.

— Jesteśmy rodziną i głupio mi, że tak się dowiedziałeś — wyjaśnił. — Albus ciągle się dopytuje, dlaczego nie dzwonisz. Tęskni za tobą.

Kopniak prosto w dudleyowe serce.

— Miałem dużo pracy. — To nieprawda. Od miesiąca nie dostał zlecenia. Gdyby ojciec się o tym dowiedział, mógłby się pysznić, że miał rację.

— Kuzynie, naprawdę chciałbym porozmawiać. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która wie. Myślę, że to coś poważnego… Chcę, żeby tak było.

Dudleyowi chciało się krzyczeć. Dlaczego niektórzy zakładali, że był kimś… dobrym. Fakt, czasem sam miał się za kogoś lepszego niż kiedyś, ale może były to złudne życzenia. Może był dokładnie tą samą świnią, w którą zmienił go kiedyś olbrzym z parasolką. Kopią równie schabowego ojca. Dudley chciał krzyczeć, ale nie mógł. To był Harry. Harry, bez pomocy którego pewnie pracowałby w fabryce i zapuścił wąsa.

— Dobrze, przyleć, jak chcesz — westchnął.

Harry chciał i to zrobił. Miał też czelność wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdy usłyszał, że uprawiał _integrację_.

xxx

Dudley nie przepadał za ciemną londyńska alejką, gdzie znajdowało się jedno z wejść do ulicy Pokątnej. Gdyby miał w sobie choć odrobinę magii, nie musiałby czekać, aż ktoś inny zrobi za niego hokus pokus. Oszczędziłby sobie także komentarzy o tym, jak znowu jakiś mugol-pewnie-ćpun blokuje wejście.

— Panie Dursley — usłyszał po kilkunastu minutach oczekiwania. Harry kogoś po niego wysłał? Chyba nie…

Odwrócił się.

Oczywiście, że tak.

_Boże, wygląda jak wampir sprzed ery Zmierzchu…_

Przeciwieństwo Edwarda doskonale zdawało sobie sprawę z wrażenia, jakie wywiera. Dudley wyprostował się, otrzymując ewidentnie kpiący uśmieszek.

_Dupek._

— Snape — przedstawił się i lekko kiwnął głową, czym wcale nie złagodził panującej niezręczności. Chrząknął. — Zdaje się, że jesteśmy już oczekiwani…

— To twój mugol? — zapytała zrzędząco jakaś staruszka przypominająca krasnoluda. — Ileż można czekać?!

Snape prychnął.

— Jeżeli ktoś nie wie, jak obejść mugola, to wieczność.

Kobieta oburzyła się.

— Duży jest — skomentowała, po czym stuknęła różdżką w mur.

Dudley najchętniej wsadziłby jej _tego badyla_ w cztery litery.

Co ciekawe Snape zdawał się myśleć podobnie.

xxx

Lody od Fortescua były warte całego cyrku, którego Dudley doświadczał podczas każdej z wizyt w świecie czarodziei. Dla zimnego migdałowego deseru z polewą z białej czekolady przeważnie nie jadł śniadania i nie obchodziło go, co na ten temat sądziła Caroline.

Albus wesoło zajadał waniliowo-czekoladową impresję, uśmiechając się do wszystkich obecnych przy stole. Nawet do Snape'a, który podtrzymał swój mroczny wizerunek, zamawiając jedynie filiżankę czarnej kawy.

Po tych kilku chwilach spędzonych w towarzystwie _profesora_ Dudley musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna był w porządku, nie licząc tego, że był sarkastycznym gnojem, gdy ktoś dał mu ku temu powód. Ale Dudley był ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby kogoś skreślić na tej podstawie.

— Macie ochotę na coś jeszcze do picia? — Harry zwrócił się do Severusa i kuzyna. — Wiem, że jest wcześnie, ale może kremowego?

— Tatusiu, a ja? — zapytał Albus, używając uroczo-manipulującego tonu.

— Albus…

— Jestem pewien, że przygotują jeden kufel bez alkoholu — wtrącił Snape.

Albus rozpromienił się.

_Dobry jest_, pomyślał z uznaniem Dudley.

— No nie wiem… — westchnął Harry, po czym wyszczerzył się do syna.

Dawno nie wyglądał na tak… szczęśliwego.

— Dziękuję, tatusiu! — Albus był uradowany. — I tobie też, profesorze!

— Nie ma za co — Snape uśmiechnął się szczerze. Niestety według Dudleya nawet wtedy wyglądał przerażająco. — Myślę, że kufel kremowego piwa będzie idealny do naszej dzisiejszej… integracji.

Dudley nie wierzył w to co usłyszał.

Wargi Harry'ego drżały i nawet wściekłe spojrzenie kuzyna nie powstrzymało go przed zachichotaniem.

— P-profesorze… — Drżący głos Albusa zwrócił uwagę reszty. — Proszę nie integrować mojego wujka!

Dudley marzył o zniknięciu w próżni z zażenowania. Gdzie była czarna dziura, kiedy była potrzebna?

Snape natomiast bawił się świetnie.

— Nie martw się, Albusie. Nie mam takiego zamiaru… — powiedział przekonująco. — Ale powiem ci coś w sekrecie, dobrze?

Albus z zaciekawieniem pokiwał głową.

— Chodź, kuzynie, pójdziemy zamówić piwo… — powiedział sugestywnie Harry i ruszył w stronę lady.

Dudley podążył za nim. Dla pewności odwrócił się, ale gdy zobaczył, jak Albus patrzył na Snape z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach, coś w nim drgnęło.

Coś bardzo kojącego.

xxx

Był 31 lipca 2013 roku i tym samym minął prawie rok od incydentu integracyjnego.

Dudley unikał słońca, opierając się o sławetną jabłonkę. Obserwował mniej i bardziej zwariowanych gości zebranych na urodzinach Harry'ego. Większość z nich już spotkał, ale nadal czuł się oszołomiony wszechobecną magią. Całe szczęście przez czary-mary mugolscy sąsiedzi nie mogli niczego zobaczyć, bo prawdopodobnie przymierzaliby właśnie białe kaftany.

Dorośli prowadzili przy stole wystawionym na ogrodzie żywiołowe rozmowy, natomiast młodsi goście ganiali za kolorowymi balonami, które zostały zaczarowane przez jednego z Weasleyów… Charliego? A może Billa? Dudley nie do końca ich wszystkich rozróżniał.

Albus tryskał radością i Dudley miał nadzieję, że tak będzie już zawsze. Nawet wtedy, gdy sowa nie dostarczy dla niego listu.

Do obserwacji dołączył niespodziewanie James, z którym Dudley nie miał tak dobrego kontaktu jak z Albusem. Starszy syn Harry'ego kochał wszystko co magiczne, a tego mugolski wujek nie mógł mu zaoferować.

— Nie uważasz, że to dziwne? — zapytał po chwili ciszy James.

Dudley prawdopodobnie powinien zwrócić mu uwagę na bezosobowy zwrot, ale zazwyczaj żywiołowy chłopak wyglądał na przygaszonego. Wiadomym było do czego się odnosił, bo przecież ludzie-olbrzymy, czy lewitujące talerze były dla czarodzieja normą.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze Dudley. Chłopak wyraźnie posmutniał, jakby chciał usłyszeć coś zgoła innego. — Ale spójrz na twojego tatę, James. Wygląda zupełnie normalnie i szczęśliwie. I wiesz co? Myślę, że tak właśnie powinno być. — Poczochrał włosy postawione na żel.

James nie był zadowolony ze zniszczonej stylizacji, ale zarazem jakby mu ulżyło. Ścisnął Dudleyowi rękę i poszedł napić się oranżady.

Zaskoczony zachowaniem Jamesa, Dudley przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na stół pełen kuszącego jedzenia. Snape zaserwował mu swój firmowy uśmieszek.

_Podejrzane. _

— Wujku! Wujku! — Albus przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

— Co jest, młody? Dobrze się bawisz?

— Tak! — odpowiedź była bardzo entuzjastyczna. — Muszę ci coś powiedzieć! To tajemnica, którą profesor pozwolił mi przekazać!

— Och? — zaciekawił się Dudley. _Stąd ten perfidny grymas_.

— Bo wiesz, wujku… — szepnął Albus — tamtego dnia tata i profesor wcale się nie integrowali. — Pociągnął Dudleya za rękę, żeby się pochylił. — Oni się całowali — zachichotał i wrócił do gonitwy za balonem.

Oszołomiony Dudley postanowił napić się czegoś mocniejszego.

Snape wzniósł kolejny urodzinowy toast, po czym pocałował Harry'ego, nie przejmując się widownią.

W ogrodzie rozbrzmiało głośne „Sto lat". Dudley dołączył się do śpiewania, a gdy noszącą intrygujące kolczyki w kształcie marchewki blondynka pomachała do niego, naszła go pewna myśl.

Może w końcu sam zasłużył na małą integrację.


End file.
